One Day
by Majin Vegeta
Summary: If you liked the first chapter, you should love the utter pointlessness of chapter 2, 'Another Day.' Go on, read it already!!!!
1. One Day

TITLE: One Day  
AUTHOR: Majin Vegeta  
RATING: G  
BETA'D BY: Mia Skywalker  
  
  
One Day  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any Slayers character because if I did I wouldn't have to put this disclaimer here.   
  
~~~*~~~  
  
MV: Ok let's start this thing. One day Zelgadis was wandering around in Slayers land.  
  
Lina: HOLD IT! I'm the star of the show!  
  
MV: Yes we all know that Lina-sama but this fic is about Zel!  
  
Lina: Fine!  
  
MV: Like I was saying...one day Zelgadis was wandering around in Slayers land.  
  
Zelgadis: Where is everyone else?  
  
MV: Well uhhh...they all went shopping today!  
  
Zelgadis: ....  
  
Xelloss: I didn't go shopping. ^_^  
  
MV: Ahhhh another Slayers fanfic that has to have the appearance of Xelloss in it!  
  
Xelloss: ^_^  
  
Zelgadis: That was stupid  
  
MV: Geez you're mean. Anyway let's get on with the story here!  
  
Zelgadis: ......  
  
MV: Alright so...one day Zelgadis was walking through a big forest   
  
Xelloss: What about me?  
  
Lina: AND ME!  
  
MV: Ok ok fine...one day Zelgadis, Xelloss and Lina were walking through a big forest when...  
  
Lina: My name should be first!  
  
MV: FINE! One day LINA, Zelgadis, and Xelloss were walking through a big forest when all of a sudden an evil uhhh...thing appeared.  
  
Zelgadis: This is stupid!  
  
Lina: I agree with Zel!  
  
MV: Ok...you guys were walking through a big forest when all of a sudden Amelia appeared in a puff of blue smoke!  
  
::Amelia appears in a puff of blue smoke::   
  
Amelia: Hi guys!  
  
Lina: Where did you come from Amelia?  
  
MV: Sore wa himitsu desu!  
  
Xelloss: That is so my line. -_-  
  
MV: I know, you oughta copyright it so I'll never ever say it again.  
  
Xelloss: Thanks for the idea ^_^  
  
Zelgadis: Can we get on with this stupid thing?  
  
MV: Ok so you guys were walking through the forest with the Amelia coming from no where thing happening...and all of a sudden uhhh Amelia wielded a big white hammer that said justice on it!  
  
Amelia: ::Wielding the hammer of justice:: Why do I have this Mr. Majin Vegeta?  
  
MV: Sore wa...  
  
Xelloss: Say the rest and I sue! ^_^  
  
MV: Oi you got it copyrighted didn't you? Uhhh well you have the hammer of justice Amelia, because it's uhhh...just to have the hammer of justice!  
  
Lina: Do you really think she'll believe that?  
  
Amelia: ::With anime type stars in her eyes:: Really?  
  
Lina: ::Sweatdrops::  
  
MV: Would I lie to you?  
  
Zelgadis: Probably.  
  
MV: ::Smacks Zel on the head with an anti-rock skin mallet::   
  
Zelgadis: Ow! ::Rubs head:: Can we get on with this already?  
  
MV: Ok ok Amelia has the hammer of justice and then a bunch of bandits in black, show up.  
  
Bandit 1: Hello folks! We're the Rhyming Bandits in Black!  
  
Bandit 2: Give us all your money or we'll give ya a smack!  
  
Lina: Give me a break! ::Dragu Slaves the bandits to the land of no return::  
  
MV: Hey that material was supposed to last me longer!  
  
Lina: GET ON WITH THIS THING ALREADY!  
  
MV: Ok ok just don't hurt me Lina-sama. ANYWAY...the rhyming bandit dudes died really fast and uhhh...then it turned to night.  
  
Amelia: Look it suddenly turned to night.  
  
Lina: Wow I am so surprised.  
  
Xelloss: Plot hole ^_^.  
  
MV: HEY!!!! Oh wait....yeah it is.  
  
Zelgadis: Is there a point to this?  
  
MV: I haven't thought of one yet so...no!  
  
Zelgadis: .....  
  
MV: Just let me finish this Zel!  
  
Zelgadis: Fine.  
  
MV: Ok it turned to night....and then all of a sudden Hellmaster Fibrizo appeared out of nowhere!  
  
Fibrizo: Look at me I appeared out of nowhere!  
  
Lina: I thought you were dead?  
  
Fibrizo: Yes I was until I came back to life. Anyway...CAST THE GIGA SLAVE NOW!  
  
MV: Hey uhhh Fibrizo...if you're gonna try ending the world in my fanfic, you can't be in it! Sorry it's like a law.   
  
Fibrizo: Says who?  
  
MV: ME!  
  
Amelia: Mr. Majin Vegeta can't you leave Hellmaster Fibrizo out of any of your fanfics?  
  
MV: Nope! Oh and Amelia....uhhh you can leave if you want.  
  
Amelia: Ok ::Disappears in a puff of blue smoke::   
  
Xelloss: There's that blue smoke again. ^_^  
  
MV: Don't ask me how she did it...I don't know.  
  
Xelloss: I do ^_^.  
  
Lina: And it's a secret, right?  
  
Xelloss: Of course. ^_^  
  
Fibrizo: Hey cast the Giga Slave now!  
  
MV: You can't do that!  
  
Fibrizo: Fine....Lina Inverse please cast the "really big spell that makes the world go boom"!  
  
MV: Just because you made the spell sound like something Funimation would come up with doesn't mean I'll allow it!  
  
Fibrizo: Aw nuts...  
  
MV: Uhhh.....now you're sounding like Funimation did get to you.  
  
Fibrizo: Listen you big dummy....OH MY GOSH!  
  
MV: Heh they did get to you. Pity, pity.  
  
Zelgadis: Can we end this already?  
  
MV: You're so demanding Zel...but ok let's finish. Anyway uhhh Fibrizo just appeared and all this stuff happened.....something else happened.  
  
Zelgadis: What happened?  
  
MV: Well...I'd tell ya but I would get sued if I say that line.  
  
Xelloss: ^_^  
  
Zelgadis: Oh I see, you have no idea what happened, huh?  
  
MV: Did I say that?  
  
Zelgadis: Yeah you did.  
  
Lina: Let me finish the story!  
  
MV: Uhhh ok.....  
  
Fibrizo: Oh good idea smarty-pants! Golly gee whiz stop making me talk like this!  
  
MV: Heh heh ok ok sorry Fibrizo-sama.  
  
Fibrizo: ::Suddenly talking normal again:: You better be $%#@ing sorry!  
  
Lina: DILL BRAND ::Hits Fibrizo with the spell and he flies off into the sunset::   
  
Fibrizo: I'm flying off into the sunset even though it's night!!!! ::Makes an anime type sparkle when he is out of sight::  
  
Xelloss: Another plot hole. ^_^  
  
MV: Well uhh now it's morning!  
  
Zelgadis: Sure it is. Now just let Lina finish this stupid fanfic so we can all go home.  
  
MV: Alright...take it away Lina-sama!  
  
Lina: Ok this is how the story will end! I find a big treasure and then we all go to a restaurant and pig out!  
  
Zelgadis: That doesn't sound good to me.  
  
Lina: Like you could come up with better?  
  
Zelgadis: Of course I can. Ok let me conclude this story. All of the stupid stuff that happened didn't happen. And then Lina found that big treasure and that's the end.  
  
Xelloss: Not bad. ^_^ But I can come up with something much better. ^_^  
  
Zelgadis: Go ahead.  
  
Xelloss: Alright. ^_^ This whole fanfic never started. The end. ^_^  
  
MV: That was the worst ending ever!  
  
Xelloss: No it wasn't. ^_^  
  
MV: Uhhh yeah ummm....so Lina found a big treasure and everyone in the fanfic went to a restaurant and ate lots of food.....the en...  
  
Lina: Wait a second!!!!!  
  
MV: ::Waits a second:: Yeeeees?  
  
Lina: I never invited Fibrizo to come eat with us!  
  
MV: YOU DID NOW!  
  
Lina: FIREBALL ::Hits MV with a fireball::  
  
MV: Owie. Anyway...this is the end!  
  
Zelgadis: ....  
  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Look my first Slayers fanfic! A completely stupid fanfic but still a fanfic! Give me some feedback here!  
  
  
  
  



	2. Another Day

Another Day  
By:Majin Vegeta  
  
I'm writing this to take a little break from my longer fics. It's in the  
same style as my One Day fic, in fact it is the sequel to that fic. Read  
on!  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own em, it's true! Don't sue me because I *know*  
where you live! Right next to the barn right? That's right, you better  
not sue. ^_^  
  
********  
  
MV: ::Barges into the restaurant where the cast was left last fic::  
Hello my friends! We meet again, we do!  
  
::Everyone looks at Majin and glare at the really great fanfic author::  
(MV:Whaaaaat?)  
  
MV:What? Do I have something on my face or something?  
  
::Everyone sweatdrops::  
  
Fibrizo:No. ::Continues with the glaring:: Why can't you bother some  
other anime characters?  
  
MV:I *do*!!!! Anyway, it's your turn again.   
  
Lina:Here we go again. ::Grunts::   
  
MV:Of course! ::Salutes Lina:: Remember my ficcy called 'One Day'? This  
is the sequel! Aren't you all so happy? ::Uses author powers to make  
them nod:: *Good*!   
  
Zelgadis:....  
  
MV:I see Zel-sama is having his period now.  
  
::Everyone sweatdrops::  
  
Zelgadis:*Nani*?!?!?!?!.  
  
MV:I dunno. ^_^ ::Uses author powers to make it a brand new day:: Now  
then, then now, shall we start?  
  
Fibrizo:Absolutely not!  
  
Lina:No way baka!  
  
Xelloss:Sore wa himitsu desu! ^_^  
  
MV: ::Smirks:: OK good! Here we go. The day after my 'One Day' fic some  
weird things started to happen.  
  
Amelia:No offense Majin-san, but weird things always happen when you  
write fics.  
  
MV: ::Blinks:: Why thank you Amelia. Anyway, everyone forgot what  
happened in the 'One Day' fic. ::Everyone gets amnesia for some  
convenient reason::  
  
Zelgadis:Why are you here Majin?  
  
MV:Heh heh. Sore wa himitsu desu! ^_^  
  
Xelloss: ::Smacks Majin on the head with his staff:: That's my line! ^_^  
  
MV:Yes yes yes I know. ::Gets out one of those little black movie  
things:: Okay! 'Another Day' scene 1! ACTION! ::Puts the little black  
striped thing down::  
  
Fibrizo:What are you talking about Majin?  
  
MV:Nothing! ::Clears throat:: Some other day when all the Slayers  
characters were sitting in a bar ::Suddenly the cast is sitting in a  
bar:: some really strange things occurred.  
  
Zelgadis:Such as?  
  
MV:Zangulus suddenly appeared in a cloud of orange smoke and....uhhh...  
::Zangulus suddenly appears in a cloud of orange smoke::  
  
Zangulus: ::Spots Gourry:: So we meet again Gourry Gabriev! ::Unsheathes  
his sword:: Taste the wraith of my Howling Sword of Nonjustice!  
  
Amelia: ::Facefaults:: That last part is such a ripoff!  
  
MV: ::Rolls on the ground laughing hysterically:: That's a funny joke  
Amelia!  
  
Amelia:It's *unjust* Majin-san!  
  
MV:Yay for it!  
  
Gourry: ::Blinks:: What are you doing here Zangulus?   
  
Zangulus: ::Blinks a few times:: I really...don't know. *BUT* I will  
still make you taste the wraith of my sword!  
  
::Everyone falls over::  
  
Xelloss:Now *that* is interesting! ^_^  
  
Fibrizo:Why the hell are you so fruity?  
  
Xelloss:You're the Hellmaster, you should know! ^_^  
  
Fibrizo: -_-;  
  
MV:Riiiiiiight, anyway action over here now! ::Points to Gourry and  
Zangulus::  
  
Lina:Baka.  
  
Zelgadis:....  
  
Gourry:Why is Zangulus here Majin?  
  
MV:Errr...let me finish my story and you'll find out! Gather 'round  
children! ::Waves for everyone to come around him::  
  
::Everyone at first sweatdrops then they all slowly walk over to Majin::  
  
Zangulus:This should be good.  
  
Zelgadis:Not if Majin is telling it.  
  
MV:Zip it!  
  
Zelgadis:It's the truth.  
  
MV:Blah blah blah blah! When a problem comes along, you must *zip* it!  
::Makes hand motions:: Anyway, after Zangulus appeared in that orange  
smoke cloud thing the restaurant suddenly disappeared and it turned into  
Syluun.  
  
::The restaurant suddenly disappears and turns into the city of Syluun::  
  
Everyone:Nani?  
  
Fibrizo:This makes no sense at all.  
  
Zelgadis:Which isn't odd for a Majin fic either.  
  
MV:Look at me, I'm *zippy* long stockings! ::Glares at Zel::  
  
Lina: ::Who is annoyed about not getting a line for awhile:: Is there a  
point here? I could be in other fanfics right now you know! I'm a busy  
sorcery genius after all!  
  
MV:Point? ::Snickers:: Why would I want a silly lil point?   
  
Zelgadis:That just proves you're an idiot.  
  
MV:You're awfully critical today. More critical then usual, sheesh!   
  
Zangulus:Can we get on with this story?  
  
MV:Now you sound like Zel too!  
  
Xelloss:The suspense is killing us! ^_^  
  
MV:It is? ::Looks around:: But you're all still alive! ^_^  
  
::Majin proceeds to get hit with a few fireballs, Xel's staff, the hilt  
of Zangulus' sword, Filia's mace (for no apparent reason at all),  
Fibrizo's uhhh....whacking object or something, and the hammer of  
justice which Zel stole from Amelia just for the purpose of hitting  
Majin::  
  
MV:Do I annoy you guys *that* much?  
  
Everyone:Yep!  
  
Fibrizo:I'm off to go get people to destroy the world now. Bye! ::Walks  
away::  
  
MV:Buh bye! ::Waves::  
  
Lina:Oh no you don't! ::Grabs Fibrizo:: If we have to go through with  
this, *so do you!*  
  
Fibrizo:Aw nuts!  
  
MV:Not again with the FUNimation dubbing thing Fibrizo!  
  
Fibrizo:Nani?  
  
MV:Nevermind. ::Remembers he gave everyone amnesia:: Okie dokie! So then  
all this weird stuff happened *and* then an evil generic Mazoku of doom  
teleported into the city and started killing random people.   
  
::The evil generic Mazoku of doom (EGMOD) teleported into the city and  
started killing random people::  
  
Gourry:Huh?  
  
::EGMOD comes up to the Slayers::  
  
EGMOD:DIE! I AM EGMOD!  
  
Lina:Uh-huh. DRAGU SLAVE! ::Fires the blast at EGMOD at it dies::  
  
MV:Hey! You killed off my material again! Lina-chan you are so mean!  
::Grunts:: My poor, poor evil generic Mazoku of doom! Why oh why did you  
have to do it Lina?  
  
Lina: ::Grins:: Sore wa himitsu desu! ^_^  
  
MV: ::Falls over:: Now you're using the line? Oh what is the world  
coming to?  
  
Xelloss:Sore wa  
  
MV:Don't even think about it!  
  
Xelloss:himitsu desu! ^_^  
  
MV: ::Smacks Xel on the head:: BAKA! Anyway ummmm this is about as long  
as the original fic so...I guess we can end here!  
  
Zangulus:Wait a second Majin!  
  
MV:Yeah?  
  
Zangulus:You don't even *have* an ending! Let me do it for you!  
  
MV:Not this gag again. ::Rolls eyes:: Ok fine Zangulus, have fun.  
  
Zangulus:Very well. ::Comes up with a good ending:: Suddenly Majin  
forgot all about bothering Slayers characters and decided to make up a  
ton of comedy Fushigi Yuugi fics.  
  
MV:Sorry that's not a good ending! Next! ::Points at Xelloss::  
  
Xelloss:You want me to come up with an ending again? ^_^ Ok!  
  
MV:Be very afraid folks, very very afraid. ::Blinks:: All five of you  
that is. -_-;  
  
Xelloss:The ending to this fic....::Opens his left eye and waves his  
index finger around in the air:: is a secret!   
  
MV:Wow that was so unexpected. ::Whacks Xel with a mallet:: Okie dokie,  
next victim...errr I mean ending! ::Points at Gourry::  
  
Gourry:You want me to come up with an ending?  
  
MV:Uh-huh.  
  
Gourry:Ok! Just tell me what exactly an 'ending' is and I'll do it!  
  
MV: ::Sweatdrops:: Nevermind baka! ::Points to Lina:: Next!  
  
Lina:One day Majin got a life and stopped writing fics forever!  
  
Amelia:Lina-san that is very very unjust!  
  
Lina:Nobody asked you Amelia!  
  
Amelia:Unjust unjust unjust!   
  
MV: ::Falls over:: That was the worst ending ever! You're lucky you're  
an overly aggressive powerful sorcery genius, Lina Inverse or some bad  
things would happen to you!  
  
Lina:Oh shut up! Dill Brand! ::Fires spell at Majin::  
  
MV: ::Avoids it somehow:: Nyah nyah! Anyway, Amelia you're next to bat!  
  
Amelia:Ok! Everyone was bathed in pretty rose petals and Zelgadis-san  
was cured and everyone lived happily ever after!  
  
MV: ::Sweatdrops:: Riiiiiight. Anyway Fibrizo you're next.  
  
Fibrizo:The world ended and I was a happy Mazoku. The end.  
  
MV:That won't do at all! ::Blinks:: Ok Zel you can finish this!  
  
Zelgadis:....  
  
MV:What's that Zel? Timmy fell down the well?  
  
Zelgadis:Shut up.  
  
MV:Ok!  
  
Zelgadis:This is my ending. The fic ended abruptly. The end.  
  
MV:Uhhhh that won't work.  
  
::The fic ends abruptly::  
  
********  
  
MV:Nani nani nani nani?!?!?!?! How the heck did you end the fic like  
that Zel?  
  
Zelgadis:Wouldn't you like to know?  
  
MV:....  
  
Xelloss:Bye bye folks! ^_^ ::Waves::  
  
Look it's the end of my sequel to my first Slayers fic! I had fun making  
this and I hope you have fun reading it no da! Give me some feedback or  
else....that barn you live next to won't be next door any more! Take  
that! Ha! 


End file.
